Ocean Blue Depths
by MewTheNeko
Summary: after and accident left him mute and parentless, Max moves to a new orphange and makes 3 new friends who want help him. but will he learn to trust, and maybe love? yaoi [MaxRei][TyKai]
1. Default Chapter

This is my first ficcy ppl so please be nice. I just love the characters from this show, (especially maxie) hope yall like it.

Pairings: MaxRei TyKai

'_thoughts'_

"speech"

Ocean Blue Depths

As the dingy old rental car came to a stop outside of the gated complex, Max gave a small inward sigh and got his bag ready to leave. The place had a sign out front that said in big letters ' Sundale Orphanage'. _'pshht this place looks no different from the last one'_ thought the blonde as he looked through the gates. Nonetheless he threw his backpack over his shoulder and followed the lady who supposedly was there to help him, walk inside.

Max P.O.V

The place was nothing special, but a little nicer than the last orphanage he was at. It had two stories plus an attic, and big cream colored walls that seemed to darken over the years. Wooden floors and rugs here and there. The woman walked up to a short round man with a handlebar mustache and glasses. They talked for a minute and then turned to me, "Mr.Dickenson this is Max Tate, even thought he doesn't speak, he does as he's told and is and overall good kid to have around." The older man gave a laugh and turned to talk to the lady once more.

The woman had soon left and I was there again in the same place as before. Standing in a room with people I didn't know and in a place I'd never been that I was now expected to live in. _'maybe I can actually stay here a while and I dunno, make a friend or something, not like they gave me a chance at the last place…'_ "Max?… Max?… hello? You there sonny?" max snapped out of his thoughts and nodded at the man.

"good then, shall I show you're your room?" another nod from the boy and the man headed towards the stairs. The man was talking the whole way up about how sharing with the other boys will be good for me and improve my social skills, but I'd heard it all before. We got there and the room was nothing special, it also had wood floors and about 6 bunk beds, with dressers on each side of the bed for both occupants. There was also a far door but I guessed that only lead to a bathroom.

Mr.Dickenson showed me my bed and told me to unpack and that I could wander around if I wanted. I decided that I'd be for the best since I don't know my way around yet.

I walked downstairs and saw a few kids playing in a living room with a T.V. , couch, and couple of chairs. Then the dinning area which was mainly a small cafeteria. _'apparently there's no certain time for dinner here, that's new'_ thought the boy as he walked out the room only to be stopped by a sudden obstacle. He ran into a boy that seemed to be a little older than he was and fell right on the floor. "Hey kid watch it, cant u see im walkin here?". Max just looked up at the boy, deep blue eyes filled with fear. "Hey im talking to you blondie, ya better answer if ya know whats good for ya!" with no answer the boy took Max by the collar and hoisted him up to the wall. "fine, if u wont answer then im gonna have to beat an apology out of ya". Max squeezed his eyes shut as the boy pulled back his fist and prepared for an impact.

TBC

so do you think its alrite so far? please R&R ifyou want me to continue, oh and sorry for the spelling errors. heh --


	2. settling in

Sorry for the shortness on the last one. I didn't realize how short it would actually look in the site. Oh well here goes…

Ocean Blue Depths

"TALA! Put him down!" max opened one eye and looked at why his nose wasn't a bloody mess yet, and saw one of the most beautiful boys he'd ever seen. The boy was a little taller than him and had pure black hair past his waist. And yellow eyes that could make a room of gold look like pocket change, and had a foreign look about him, maybe Chinese.

"But out Rei, nobody asked you to be here, just back off" the red head gave the other boy a glare and rose his fist again. "Hey Tala, what do u think your doing? Didn't I tell you not to pick any fights since your disagreement with Kenny?", another boy appeared behind Rei and had slate colored hair with deep crimson eyes. "Oh hi there K-Kai, I was just welcoming the new kid here and showing him around…" "Shut it Tala, I know what u were doing. Just let him go and leave alrite, before I get angry." Stated the slate haired boy. The red head known as Tala dropped Max to the floor and walked off mumbling with his face flushed.

"Hey are you okay?" Rei ran toward Max and kneeled down on the floor to check on him, while Kai studied the boy who he'd never seen before. Kai remembered Mr.Dickenson talking about a newcomer to the house but he thought it was just going to be another brat he'd have to look out for, since there was a fair share of bullies like Tala lurking around. Rei helped up the blonde and the boy started to walk the other direction. "Hey wait, where are you going? Whats your name? Hey.." Rei was about to grab the blondes arm to stop him but Kai got to him first.

"Do you mind telling me what seems to be your problem. I did kinda save you back there, the least you can do is respond to Rei." Max just turned to the slate haired boy and turned his deep blue eyes to the floor. Max hadn't talked since the accident a few years ago, and hated to get stuck in situations like this, he refused to talk to those who he cant trust, and in this place...its everyone.

"Oh hello boys, Max there u are! Ive been looking for you." A jolly Mr.Dickenson strolled out of the hallway, totally unaware of what had just happened between Max and Tala. "I just realized that you could probably use a guide around the place, since you wont make much progress on your own." The three boys just looked at him and waited for him to continue. "boys, do you think you could do me a favor and show Max here around ?" Rei and Kai exchanged looks, then finally agreed. "Sure Mr.D! we'd love to." Said a newly brightened Rei. Kai gave a sigh, but nodded his head in agreement.

Max P.O.V.

Mr.Dickenson pulled Rei and Kai off to the side for a minute, no doubt to explain to them why I wasn't responding. They soon waved off Mr. Dickenson, and headed back over towards me. "Kay then , ready for the tour?" said an adorably happy Rei, I nodded. "great lets go!" Rei grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the direction of the hallway that I was attempting to go in when I bumped into that Tala kid. We walked around for a while while Rei was explaining where everything was , while Kai gave me short strange glances like he was trying to figure me out.

The tour was done and Kai went off to find a friend of theirs that Rei recommended I should meet since everyone knew him. We were currently walking up the stairs to the rooms when I saw Rei getting uncomfortable with the silence between us. "So you don't talk much huh?… Yeah well that's okay with me, I just enjoy the company, so theres no problem if you don't feel right about it, yep im more of a thinking type of guy anyway… yep no problem with you bein mute or anything… hey kool we got the same bunk!" _'good now hopefully he wont babble anymore since hes so uncomfortable around me, heh way to make friends Maxie, this always happens…'_

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey Kai where is this new kid, I wanna meet him already." Said the bouncy blue haired boy walking next to Kai. "I told you Tyson, he's in the room with Rei, that's where were going." countered the slate haired boy as he rolled his eyes at the others absent mindedness. "Oh, hehe, right I forgot, so tell me about him…is he cute?" a devilish look came upon Tysons face as he smirked at the possibilities. "Geeze Tyson you sure waste no time, look this kids a little different, you need to know that he dosent talk much, okay." "that's fine I can handle shy people, no problem" said Tyson smiling the whole time. "No moron, thats not what im saying. He dosent talk AT ALL. Hes mute Tyson." "Oh I see… That's okay! Its like a challenge now! As long as that kid has vocal cords im gonna get him to talk to me!" said the proud blue haired boy as he took his victory pose. Kai just sighed and kept walking.

In the Room

" Hiya Rei hows it goin buddy?" said an even happier Tyson as he barged into the boys' sleeping quarters. "Oh hey Tyson, everythings fine, im glad you're here" hearing the conversation Max lifted himself up off his knees from where he was putting his clothes into his dresser. As soon as Tyson saw the patch of blonde hair poke up from the side of the bunk bed he was in full action. " AHH hes so CUTE! You must be Max! Hi im Tyson!" all Max could do was watch as Tyson ran around the beds and threw himself at him for a big bear hug. "Aww Kai you held out on me, you said he didn't talk, but u never said that he was totally kawaii as well." Kai and Rei just sweatdropped as they realized that this was going to only get stranger as Tyson tried to complete his goal, to get Max to actually talk.


	3. false trust

Thankies so much for the reviews so far. Im glad theres some people out there who actually like it. And yes I do realize that this seems more like a humor fic than an angst, but hey its sad lil Max wont talk. Oh and yes this IS still a Max Rei story, Tyson is just loveable(especially with Kai .). Ok well heres the new chapter!

Ocean Blue Depths

Max P.O.V.

After Rei and Kai managed to separated me and Tyson from the deadly bear hug he gave me, we decided to go down to the cafeteria for dinner. We managed to get a table for just the four of us since it was a little later than when everyone else usually ate. The guys were nice enough to ask about me and what I liked with yes or no questions so I could nod, and they seemed like they were actually **trying** to be my friends. '_its weird, its like I actually belong for once, theyre treating me like one of their friends'._ I smiled down at my food when I realized I was looking at Rei, and I decided that im going to stay here as long as possible.

Normal P.O.V.

The boys showed Max how to clean up after meals and walked down the hallway to the living room where Tyson saw his friends Kenny and Hilary sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hiya Ken! Hows it goin Hil?" spouted an overly cheerful Tyson ashe eneterd the room. "Oh hey Tyson, Kai, Rei,… uhh whos this? Asked a confused Hilary. "Oh we didn't tell you? This is the new guy Max! try not to scare him off kay Hil." Hilary got up and smacked Tyson on the head for the comment and walked over to where Max was. "Hi my names Hilary, and the short one with the glasses over on the couch is Kenny, nice to meet you." Said hilary as she extanded her hand to shake his. Max shook her hand but said nothing, just a sweet smile graced his lips as Rei came over to them.

"He dosent really talk much Hilary, but hes really a great person. I know we'll all be good friends in time, we just gotta get used to it." Stated Rei as he saw the look of confusion once again upon Hilarys face. "Well that's no problem, Hilarys always the one talking anyway, hahaha" said the bluenette as he ran out of the room. Hilary growled and ran after him screaming "That's it Tyson take it back rite NOW!" Kai, Rei, and Kenny sweatdropped when they saw the all to common display of Hilary chasing down Tyson, and Max gave a laugh. When he finished, Max saw the look of utter shock on the 3 boys' faces. "Max, we haven't heard you laugh before, I think were actually making progress already!" stated a very proud looking Rei. Max just smiled in return and nodded.

"Alrite boys get to bed now, breakfast will be ready at 7 for you earlybirds." Said Mr.Dickenson as he shut the boys room door. Max was in his pajamas and Rei was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, Tyson and Kai were playing chase as some might think, but Kai was just trying to catch Tyson and beat him up for another dumb thing Tyson just HAD to say. Everyone finally got settled in and Max and the boys drifted off to sleep.

_Max's Dream _

_"MOMMY! Mommy no are you okay? Mommy say something pwease." The helpless 9 year old Max said to his mother as she laid on the floor bloody and beaten. "M-Max? I need you to run, okay hunny. You need to get away from your father and get help alrite?" "No mommy I wont leave you here with him" "Max you have to dear it's the only way you'll be able to…" "There you are you little Brat!" the drunken man came around the corner of the hallway and stared at the little blonde with glazed eyes. "This'll teach you to disobey me and talk! I told you , that you had that privilege taken away 2 years ago now didn't I ?" the drunk came closer to the now shivering boy as he watched his mothers last few breaths fade away… "MOMMY NO!"_

Max jerked out of his Nightmare as he felt a hand over his mouth. The blonde lay there and stared up with horrified eyes as he realized it was Tala that stood looming over him. Tala leaned down to Max's ear and whispered to him "Do you think we can talk outside for a bit? I would like to apologize for what happened earlier." Max gave him an unsure look but nodded anyway. _'Maybe he really is sorry, everyone else around here is __nice, why shouldn't he be to?'_

Outside

The two walked outside to the back of the house where the small playground and benches lay. Max stopped when he saw Tala did also, and he waited for the other boy to start talking. "Max I do apologize for over reacting in the hall today, you just happened to catch me in a bad mood, but ya know it was your fault after all." With that said Max froze. "I mean sure you didn't see me, but it was your fault for not looking, I expect an apology from you also." Tala got a smirk on his face that looked like he won a war. _'Oh no, what do I do now? I can respond to him, I wont.' _" Oh that's rite, I heard you cant talk, well what do you say we put it to the test.. and see if you can scream." The smirk only grew into a sick smile as 3 more boys came out from the building, one with a wooden bat in hand.

Max tried to run back into the house, but was caught by one of the unidentified boys. " Hey blondie where ya goin?" said the boy as he squeezed Max's arms tight enough to bruise. Max winced as he struggled to get free of the boy. Another boy ran to hold Max's other arm while Tala sized him up from the front. Tala tossed the bat to the third boy and closed the gap between him and Max. Max gave up struggling and just hung his head waiting for what was to come, when he felt Tala's hand raise his head so he could look at his face. "Such beautiful eyes, its like looking in the ocean. I'll try not to hit ya in the face to much ok. I still wanna see those eyes of yours blondie." Max then just stared at Tala as his fist came crashing into his stomach, Max fell the ground not making a sound when all four of the boys started kicking him. _'Least they forgot about the bat…' _was the last thing Max thought before his world drifted into darkness.

Back In The Boys' Room

Rei woke up as he usually did this time of night for his bathroom break. But when he returned to his bed, he found something missing on the bottom bunk. "Max? where'd he go?" that's when he heard the snickering of the boys in the other dorm. Rei walked up to the door that separated the two dorms and put his ear to the door to hear the conversation on the other side.

" Man Tala we sure got him good, that kid had no chance, but that's what he gets for pissin you off huh?" "you got that rite, nobody makes a fool out of me and gets away with it, hopefully others can learn from this and we wont have to waste our energy on punks like him." _'Tala? What did they do?… Oh no, Max!'_

Rei ran to the bedsides of Tyson, Kai and Kenny and told them what Talas gang had done. "Hurry up guys, I think it was Max they attacked" "Alrite Rei hold on a sec, we need shoes at least." Stated the half asleep Kai. The four boys walked outside as quietly as possible so not to wake anyone. They got outside but there was no sign of Max, or anyone for that matter. "Max! hey are you out here buddy?" with no reply the bluenette gave a sigh. "We should split up and look, we'll find him faster if we do." "Good idea Kenny, I'll go over this way." Stated Rei as he walked off toward the playgrounds.

Rei was about to give up when he saw a small patch of yellow in the corner of his eye. A patch of Max's hair was poking out from undera bench, and Rei was there in a flash. "Max! there you are, are you okay?" the boy that was huddled up in a ball, opened up a blue eye and gave Rei a weak smile before he drifted to darkness once more. _'Well, he looks to me like he'll live, im glad.'_ . Rei picked up Max's small form and carried him inside so he could get help.


	4. the gift of trust

Yay more reviews! This is awesome, I cant believe people actually like my story. Im hopeing to do a DNAngel one soon too. But for now I'll just stick with this ficcy. Thankies again to all who reviewed you are all very loved.

Ocean Blue Depths

The Next Morning

Rei woke up with a sharp pain in his back as he realized he was slouched over the side of a bed. _'that's rite, I forgot that I was with Max all night, sure hope he wakes up soon.'_ Rei looked over the sleeping boy next to him and saw the damage that Tala and his gang had done. Max had a busted lip, two fractured ribs and a whole lotta bruises from what Mr. Dickenson had told him last night. Rei's face softened as he saw Max try and move in his sleep only to get a whimper out. Rei got up and placed a small kiss on Max's forehead before walking out of the room to get some breakfast.

" Hey Rei how's Max doin?" asked a concerned Tyson as Rei sat down at the breakfast table next to Kenny. "He seems to be doing alrite, I just wish he'd wake up soon." Rei looked down to his food as he thought of the state his crush was currently in. "Ha! Yeah I bet you just cant wait to see him again huh?" said Tyson in a know-it-all voice. " And whats that supposed to mean?" " Oh man please, how could we not notice that you totally like him. I mean you look like your gonna drool every time he walks by." Rei suddenly got very red and stood up abruptly from his seat. " Your wrong Tyson! Im just his friend okay? I don't even know if he's like that!" was all Rei said before he walked out on the others. " Heh, hes so in denial." Said Tyson before he began to shovel food into his mouth once again.

Max's Room

Rei sat on a chair a few feet away from Max's bed and just glared at his feet. _'Stupid Tyson, he always does this, its like he knows I like somebody, before I even know!' _Rei gave a low growl. _' He is right though. After Max wakes up I need to go after Tala and make him pay for what he did. Hes defiantly crossed the line this time. He pushed it when he threatened Kenny last time, but nobody messes with MY Max.'_

'_Man my head hurts.'_ Was the first thing Max could think of as he slowly woke up, he then tried to sit up so he could look around._ 'AGH! Nevermind, I think my ribs hurt more. Man those guys kick hard.' _Rei heard Max whimper again when he was in his thoughts and snapped out of it. "Max! don't get up okay. Two of your ribs are fractured." Said a concerned Rei as he ran to his crush. _'that explains why they hurt so much, wonder why Rei is here, has he been here the whole time?'_ "Just try and rest okay. Do you need anything? Theres a notepad here so you can write what you need down, I'll gladly go get it." _' wow, he really Is my friend. I actually feel like I can trust him. I guess I should try and return the gift he's given me, well here it goes..'_"umm… no thank you Rei, im fine really." Said Max for the first time in four years. "Are you sure cuz all you have to do is write it dow…wait..what? Max? YOU JUST SPOKE! Wooo you did it, oh man wait till the others hear, Max are you okay now?" "Well yes I suppose, but I only talk to people I trust Rei." "Wow so you trust us now? That's great!" " Well I can say the others are very kind to me, but I do trust you the most Rei, that's why you're the only one who has heard me speak. Thank you Rei." Rei was in bliss as he heard the angelic voice of his new found love. _' his voice is even more beautiful than those gorgeous ocean blue eyes of his.'_

"Hey guys! Guess what!" shouted Rei as he charged into the living room where the rest of the gang was sitting. "Whats up Rei?" asked Kai in a slightly interested voice. " Max is up! And guess what, he talked!" "No way! You beat the challenge before me! I was supposed to be the one he talks to, not you!" yelled Tyson as soon as the news processed in his head. " Oh that's real nice Tyson, no normal responses from you huh." Stated Kai with the utmost sarcasm. "You know thats what you love the most about me Kai, now lets go see Max!" Tyson skipped out of the room after Rei and Kenny while Kai sat there with a blush on his face, _' you have no idea how right _you_ are Tyson.' _With a sigh, Kai shuffled out the room to go see Max.

"Maxie! How ya feelin buddy?" said the bluenette as he entered the room. Max gave a smile in return and nodded. "Aww common don't be like that, you can talk to me, were all friends here after all. Besides I wanna hear if u sound as hot as you look." Tyson gave a wink at Max and all the boys sweatdropped. Tyson heard a low growl coming from Rei and laughed. "But no worries bud, I wont make any moves on ya, you have a different admirer." Tyson finished with a smirk at Rei. "Thank you Tyson, for everything. Kai, Kenny, and even Hilary. Thank all of you." "Oh hes so KAWAII!" said Tyson as he launched himself at Max, luckily Kai caught him before he hurt the poor blonde worse and started to drag Tyson out of the room. " AWWW common hes so cute I just wanna hug! Damn you sound sexy , You shoulda talked a long time ago!…" was the last Tyson said as the door was closed and he was dragged outside by Kai.

"Heh maybe you shouldn't talk a whole lot around Tyson, Max" "Yeah good idea Kenny." Said Max as he sighed heavily. The room went quiet except for the sound of someone's stomach growling, " Heh, is anyone else hungry?" asked Max with a small blush on his face. " Yeah we haven't had dinner yet, lets get you down to the cafeteria for sum food ok?" "great!" said Max as he went to sit up by himself only to fall back down. " Well good thing im here, I don't think Chief can carry you down there Maxie, climb on."

Inside The Boys' Dorm

"Thank you Rei for the lift to the cafeteria and back to my own bed, that makeshift hospital bed wasn't very comfy." Said Max with a smile. "No problem Max, im just glad that your alrite." "thanks to you Rei,im even better than alrite." Max then closed his eyes and went into peaceful dreams knowing that his crush was sleeping just above him.


	5. reliving painful memories

YAY ive got so many great reviews so far, to all my reviewers and readers, you all are very loved. I was gonna update yesterday but I got grounded from the computer, stupid dad, but that will never stop me MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! kk heres the next chappie.

Ocean Blue Depths

In The Cafeteria

" Hey Max?" asked a concerned Rei. "Yeah Rei whats up?" "nothing but did I make you mad or something?" asked Rei as he bowed his head. "What! No why would you think that. I cant be mad at you, you're the person I trust the most." "well you haven't said anything this whole morning and I thought I said or did something that made you upset." Said Rei in a sorrowful voice. "HAHA no silly, im just not used to getting up this early in the morning, I usually sleep in till about 12 or so(Mew: sounds like me! Hehe). The last orphanage I was at didn't have a certain time to be up. So you'll have to give me a while to get used to this." Rei then laughed and gave Max a smile. _' Oh hes so cute, he really does care about me, to bad its only a friendly emotion.'_

Rei and Max had finished breakfast and were walking through the house. "Kai said he wanted to see us in the living room after we were done, is that alrite Max?" said Rei nervously. He knew what Kai was going to ask Max about, but he didn't know how Max would react to the question. "Sure Rei, I was wondering where all the guys were anyway." Said Max happily as he walked towards the living room with barely any difficulty due to his ribs.

In The Living Room

The two boys walked in to find the whole living area cleared out of any other kids and only Kai, Tyson, and Kenny were there sitting on the couches and chairs. Kai was standing in front of one of the empty arm chairs and seemed to be in deep thought. Tyson seemed to have the same worried look on his face that matched Kennys. This seemed to make Max feel a little uncomfortable, so he decided to break the awkward silence. "ummm Hey guys did something happen?" Kai looked up from where he was standing and walked over to Max. "Yeah Max something did happen, something we cant have go unpunished." Max then got a very confused face on and stood there looking at Kai for answers. "Max we need to know exactly what Tala and his gang did to you a couple nights ago, can you tell us?" Said Kai in a stern voice

"uhhh look guys its really okay. Im fine, theres no need for revenge or anything its not like this hasn't happened to me before." With that said Max got a roomful of odd and concerned looks. _'real nice one Max, why not just tell em all you've been pounded everyday of your life, agh'_ "wait that's not what I meant…" "so this isn't the first time?" said a sad Tyson. "well no, but every kid gets in a fight or two during their lives." "Yeah Max but your not just some kid, your our friend, and its not fair that they attacked you when you had so many disadvantages." Said Tyson as he got a little mad at the blondes easy dismissal of the attack. Kai saw that Tyson was getting aggravated and he grabbed Max by the arm and sat him in the chair. " Max, your going to tell us step by step what happened to you okay? Then were going to figure out a way to make Tala pay for hurting you. If you lie or decide not to tell me, then I'll just go and beat him to a bloody pulp anyway, got it?" Kai said in a frighteningly serious tone, Max's eyes widened up in fear, but he decided to be strong and tell them what happened. Even if it meant having to live through it all over again.

" I woke up from a nightmare I was having and found Tala standing over me. He put his hand over my mouth and whispered into my ear that he wanted to see me outside so he could apologize for trying to hurt me in the hall earlier. I don't know why I went with him, but I thought maybe he really was sorry and I could possibly live here without any enemies." Max gave a sigh and continued. " anyway we got outside and Tala said he was indeed sorry for earlier, but it wasn't just his fault. He wanted me to apologize to him as well. He knew I couldn't talk and that's when he got that smirk on his face. He said 'that's rite, I heard you cant talk, well lets see if you can scream.' The other 3 boys walked outside, one with a bat in hand. When I turned to run, one of them grabbed my arms while another boy came to help him hold me. Tala came over and handed the bat to the third boy so he could punch me in the stomach. Tala whispered as I was about to fall that they wouldn't hit my face to much, that he still wanted to see my eyes."

Max took another pause and looked at the expressions on the other boys faces. Kai looked like he was about to punch out a wall, Kenny looked like he could cry at any second, Tyson had a look of sorrow and worry, while Rei on the other hand looked extremely pissed off and jealous. "anyway they started kicking me when I fell and everytime I tried to curl up to protect myself from the hits, Tala would grab my hair and pull my head back so I would straighten out. When they were done kicking the two boys pulled me up again and Tala gave me one last punch to the face, and I just blacked out after that. I remember crawling over to the bench and just going to sleep till Rei came and found me." Max finished and just stared at the floor as he waited for someone to say something. "Thank you Max, I know that must not have been easy, but we needed to know." Said Kai in a much less scary tone than before. " you look tired Maxie, lets go up to the dorms okay?" said a sympathetic Tyson. Max nodded and followed Tyson as he grabbed his hand to walk out.

Still In The Living Room

" What do you say we pay Tala a visit tonite huh Rei?" said Kai as he cracked his knuckles. "No, its going to be me who fights him, I wont let anyone else interfere." Said Rei in the same stern voice that Kai used before. "AWW common Rei, Max is my friend to. And you know ive just been itching for a reason to kick Tala around." Kai said in a slightly whiney voice. " You don't get it Kai, I wont EVER let anyone hit Max while im around. I feel like its my responsibility to fight for him." "Whys that?" "Because of how deeply I care for him, it'd be like if Tala went after Tyson, Kai. Would you let me help you then?" Kai blushed furiously, but nodded in agreement. "so do you at least have a plan?" "Why wouldn't I have a!…ok, no I don't."

TBC

Sorry for the shortness I guess. But im still grounded and the parents will be home soon.


	6. the new plan

Hooray im not grounded anymore! That's means that you all get a brand new chappie! Yeah and sorry that last one was kinda boring, but I believe it was necessary. Anyhoo heres a fresh new chappie.

Ocean Blue Depths

Living Room

"Ha! Oh man Rei, I'd at least thought you had a plan since you wont let me help you. But geeze dude this is sad, what were you expecting to do when you saw him? Said Kai in a know-it-all voice. "Shut it Kai! I just haven't came up with a plan yet, I don't know what to do alrite? Its not like im used to getting in fights like you." Rei replied slightly annoyed. "well you do at least KNOW how to fight, rite?" "are you questioning my abilities? You know that my grandfather trained me hard in China, and it was no picnic." Rei said as his tone became higher. "heh, well that's good, at least you wont loose when your defending your lover." Kai countered with a smirk.

Rei flashed about 6 shades of red and tried to look as kool as possible. " For your information he is NOT my 'lover', im just choosing to get Tala back for him because he had no chance to defend…" "Rei don't lie to yourself, you know you like him, besides you all ready know about my crush on the airhead. So why not just admit it?" Rei was left speechless, Kai wasn't one to be so straight forward, but here he was, doing just that. Rei then blushed again and bowed his head mumbling. "what was that Rei, I couldn't hear that." "I said that…your right. I like Max." "Good now that that's settled, lets think up a plan for you and Tala to duke it out without getting punished for it."

Boys Dorm

" AWW don't worry about it Maxie. Rei wont get hurt fighting Tala, and its not like we can just forget about this whole ordeal." Max sat on his bed across from Tyson's and sighed. "I know Tyson, but I wish you guys wouldn't do this. Its really not that big a deal." "Max! are you crazy! Of course it's a big deal, Tala beat you up when you couldn't even call for help. Can you honestly call that fair?" Max sighed once again due to Tysons stubbornness. " No, but Tyson why do people need to get hurt over me?" " Look Maxie, I don't know what happened to you before to make you so withdrawn and stuff, but here we care about you and were gonna make sure that Tala and everyone else for that matter, will never mess with you again. See, no worries cutie, we got your back!" Tyson jumped up and gave a victory sign and Max just sighed and fell back on his bed._' I still don't like this, something doesn't feel right.'_

Back In The Living Room

Tyson walked in with Rei and Kai glaring at each other, and sitting across the room from one another. "uhh hey guys, so whats the plan?" . "There is no plan, Kai is being difficult." Rei said with annoyance. "No im not Rei's the one being difficult here!" "that's because all your plans are the same!" "so what, it's a good plan, and effective." Kai said with a smug look. "going up and decking Tala isn't a plan! That's an act." Both boys by now were face to face and growling at each other with their fists balled up and ready to go. " guys…GUYS! Back it up. Were going after Tala and his gang not each other." Both boys stopped their actions and bowed their heads. '_Who woulda thought of Tyson being the voice of reason here.'_ Rei thought and smirked. "what are you smiling at cat-boy!" growled Kai still annoyed. "who are you calling 'cat-boy', ya triangle loving weirdo!" Rei yelled with a laugh. "These markings are a family tradition alrite!" "oh I see, but I bet you just love the fact that their blue huh, I know it drives you crazy." Rei smiled at the hidden meaning. Kai flushed completely red, and glanced at Tysons confused expression, _'agh! Is he trying to tell Tyson I like him or what! That's it Im gonna kill em!' _Kai ran over to Rei and tackled him behind the couch. The boys scuffled for a couple minutes while Tyson tried to think why the color blue would make Kai blush. Little did he know that it was his pretty blue hair that Kai fell in love with first.

Hilary and Kenny walked into the Living room only to see pure chaos inside. Kai and Rei were trying to strangle each other and Tyson was just watching with a blank expression. "Kai! Rei! what are you two doing! And Tyson why are you just standing there!" the boys on the floor stopped and Tyson snapped back to reality when he heard Hilary yelling at someone. "That's it! I knew that whenever Kenny or I am not around that you boys just cant control yourselves. Its amazing to me that you all are still alive." Hilary gave a sigh and sat down. "Yeah guys , aren't we supposed to be setting a good example for Max. if he walked in with you two trying to kill each other then he might get scared and go mute again." The three boys bowed their heads and gave their apologies. "anyway Rei, we came in here to offer you our idea of how to get back at Tala."

A While Later

"great idea Kenny, im really feelin good about this. Tala gets in trouble, and Max gets his justice, nobody gets hurt." Rei strolled happily out of the living area and started to go upstairs. Kai followed behind mumbling about why he didn't see why Talas face wasn't getting bashed in with this new plan._ 'Stupid Kenny and his non-violent ideas, now Tala wont get what he deserves, just a simple punishment.' _" I dunno Kenny he seems to have changed his mind pretty quick if you ask me." Said a suspicious Hilary as she and Kenny walked the opposite direction to the lunch room where Kai and Tyson were heading.

Boys Dorm

"Hey Max you up here?" asked Rei as he entered the boys' room. He heard no reply, just the soft sounds of covers moving from a bed. Max poked his head out of the covers as he heard Rei enter, he didn't know why but he felt really tired after telling everyone what happened. Max dismissed the sleepiness for a second and managed to prop himself up on an elbow. "Yeah Rei im here." "Oh sorry Max, I didn't know you were sleeping, I'll just leave." "No Rei its alrite, I wasn't really sleeping anyway." Rei walked over to Max and kneeled down next to his bedside, "Max you look kinda pale, are you ok?" Max got nervous as he realized Rei was going to find out that he had gotten sick from staying out that whole night, and probably want to kill Tala even more. Rei touched the blonde boys forehead and pulled his hand back with a worried look. "Max you've got a fever, are you sure your alrite.? Do you want me to call the nurse up here?" Rei got up to leave and get the nurse when Max shot up and grabbed his wrist, "No Rei im fine, I don't want to be a burden to anyone, its just a little cold is…" Max's grip slowly let go and Rei saw as Max closed his eyes and started to fall back off the bed. "agh! Max hold on!" with feline agility Rei hopped over to where Max was falling and grabbed him just before he hit the ground. Rei sighed and looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms before setting him down and putting a soft kiss in his nose before leaving to get the nurse.


	7. Rei snaps

Hey all sorry it took so long to update. I started my new DNAngel ficcy the other day and I was just trying that out. Thank all of you who read and review my story, it really makes my day when I see the new reviews. Anyway heres the new one, hope yall like it. .

Ocean Blue Depths

Somewhere in the house

Rei paced along a wall as he was deciding what to do in his head. He told the others that he had a great plan of revenge for Tala, but really he had no clue what to do. Its either, get in trouble for hitting Tala or make him pay by getting him punished for hitting Max. either way ended up okay, but with less satisfaction on the second option.

Infirmary

Max was in the infirmary again and he was sleeping. Kenny and Hilary stopped by his room earlier, and now Tyson and Kai were coming to pay him a visit. Tyson and Kai were bickering as they walked into the room Max was in and when Tyson was about to give a very loud welcome, Kai noticed Max sleeping peacefully and shoved Tyson into the wall and covered the bluenettes mouth with his hand. Tyson was shocked at Kai's action and only stared at the boy in front of him. Kai blushed a bit as he realized he had his body pressed upon Tysons. Kai practically jumped off Tyson and stared at the ground with a huge blush covering his face.

" Uhh sorry Tyson, I just didn't want you to wake up Max. since hes sick and all he needs rest and…" "Kai?" the crimson eyed boy was cut off, and frankly he was thankful for that. "yeah Tyson, what is it?" though he never expected Tysons next question. "do you like Max?" Kai turned a little red but tried to keep his composure. "well of course I like Max, hes a great friend…" "Kai I meant, do you LIKE him?" Kai's eyes widened and he just stared at Tyson. "uhh… no Tyson, I like Max as a friend. And where on Earth did that question come from?" "Heh its simple. I didn't want any competition." Just as the words clicked in Kais head, he felt Tysons soft lips on his.

The kiss soon deepened as Kai realized he'd been wanting this for so long, and they were both lost in their own blissful state. Until… "Ahem!" the two boys looked up to see Max sitting up on his bed with a smirk on his face. "if you two are going to further your activities then can you do it outside my room at least?" both boys looked down with a blush and gave each other a smile. " Sorry Maxie, looks like our conversation gotta little carried away and uhh…" Kai cut off the bluenette "Don't bother, were sorry for waking you Max." Max gave a smile "I wasn't sleeping. I heard the whole thing, it was very cute." The two boys' jaws seemed to drop and Max smiled even brighter "What! you didn't say anything!" Kai wanted to strangle the blonde for mocking him, but he also felt relieved that him and Tyson weren't and issue for him. Tyson on the other hand decided to pounce on the blonde and start tickling him furiously. Through the laughs and muffled screams of surrender, Max started to feel the best he'd been in months.

With Rei

Rei had decided that it would make Max happier if he didn't just beat up Tala but instead just got him in some serious trouble with Mr. D . he did say after all that he didn't want Rei getting hurt or in trouble for him. Rei was walking through the house trying to clear his head for a while when he heard that voice. The voice that belonged to a person so evil that could beat a harmless beauty such as Max, it was Tala. Rei hadn't seen him in a few days and he didn't know how he'd react if he saw him face to face, so he hid on the side of the wall where he heard the voices coming from the room. He couldn't make out what Tala was saying but he did heard his voice get louder as he came closer to where Rei was hiding against the wall. Rei's efforts were in vain as he saw Tala walk out of the room.

"Oh hey kitten, how's it going? Glad to see me?" Tala wore that devilish smirk of his and Rei gave a small growl in the back of his throat. "Frankly Tala im not glad to see you, in fact im leaving before you make me do something stupid." Tala tried to play off a hurt look and whined "aww come on kitty, I wont blame you if you cant keep control around me. I tell ya its hard enough for me to see you around without following my natural instincts." Tala smirked again and touched Rei softly on the arm. At that point Rei snapped. He couldn't believe the same guy who beat up his beloved Max, was now hitting on him! Rei's eyes clouded over and he just blacked out, the last thing he remembered was seeing the look of actual fear on Tala's face.

Infirmary

Tyson was done 'torturing' Max and was now seated on the chair next to his bed with Kai standing beside him. They were talking about things to come in their lives and just tried to get to know each other a little better, Even Kai talked a little. That is until Kenny and Hilary came bursting through the door. "Guys Guys! Tala he's hurt!" everyone just looked at Kenny with a confused shock on their face. "So whats the problem Kenny?" Kai said in his usual cold tone. "Its that Rei was the one who did it is why! Come on guys we need to get to Rei." Max jumped out of bed and followed the others out the door to Rei, thinking about only one person _' I sure hope he's okay.'_

With Rei At The Scene

" Oh my gosh, Rei what did you do?" was really the only thing that Tyson could seem to say at this point when he saw the mess that Rei had made in his fight with Tala. There was a medical staff over beside an unconscious Tala, and Rei sat with his back to the wall. He was looking down with a sad distant look in his eyes and his nose was bleeding, a small puddle of blood was forming on the floor below him. He seemed exhausted and just sat there crumbled onto the ground. Max was horrified by the scene, and he couldn't believe that his Rei would be able to do such a thing. A good chunk of the doorway was missing and the chairs inside the room were no more, the window was broken and there was nothing left intact.

Tyson was over looking at the damage to Tala while Max was the first to sit in front of Rei. Tyson asked a paramedic and he said that Tala had 2 broken ribs and a concussion, his hand was swollen also, Tyson guessed that's why Rei had a bloody nose. The paramedic said he was lucky that he didn't have more injuries by the look of the place. Max tried to talk to Rei, but he had no response from the boy. He managed to get the others nose to stop bleeding, but Max was still concerned. Tala was lifted onto a stretcher and carried off to the awaiting ambulance. Rei caught a glimpse of Tala's red hair and just fell forward onto Max. Everyone went quiet as Max and Kai helped Rei into the Infirmary, the nurse seemed scared to touch him.

Later… In the Infirmary

Max was still sitting next to Rei as he slept. They had put restraints on his arms and legs so he wouldn't lose control. Max thought Rei didn't need them but the nurses wouldn't listen to him, they said it was for 'safety reasons'. Max wasn't sure what he would do when Rei woke up, did this mean that Rei changed? Did it mean that Rei would be taken away somehow? Would Rei even talk or respond to Max or anyone else? There seemed to be to many questions, but no answers. _'guess I'll find out when he wakes up'_ was the last thing the blonde thought before falling asleep in the chair by Rei's side.

Uhhh Later AGAIN…

Rei slowly woke up, he was feeling dizzy and all he could heard were muffled sounds. Nothing came out clear and he could barley see straight. Max was standing over Rei trying to get him to say something to him, he didn't want Rei to be a mute or anything like he used to be. "Come on Rei, please talk to me. You have to say something. Are you doing okay?" Rei just stared up at the blonde haired boy, he couldn't quite remember who he was. He seemed familiar, well the hair did anyway. But everything was still hard to see and the muffles were giving him a headache. He was about to just go back to sleep when his vision cleared for a second and he caught sight of the most beautiful blue he'd ever seen. This blue belonged to the eyes of Max. Rei remembered everything at that moment, he remembered the ocean blue depths he fell in love with, he remembered his friends, home and …what happened a little while ago.

Max had noticed that Rei was staring at him for a while now, it would have made him uncomfortable if it wasn't actually Rei who was staring. Max saw the change in Rei's eyes as he suddenly snapped out of the trance he was in. within a second Rei was out of the bed and on the floor on top of Max. "Max its you! I remember now. Im sorry for what happened, can you forgive me?" Max just looked up at the raven haired boy who pounced on him and smiled. "of course Rei, I could never be upset with you. I just want to know what happened." Rei gave a smile but it quickly faded into a frown. "that's the problem Max, I don't know what happened to me, I don't remember doing any of it. I just…snapped I guess." Max gave Rei a sympathetic smile and wrapped his arms around Rei and pulled him into a hug. " its okay Rei, we'll figure this out. I promise."

TBC

Yay, once again thankies for all the reviews and im sorry it took soooo long to update. Meeza very sorry. I hope the next chappie will come sooner.


	8. sad November day

Finally! My computer is alive and well again. It died and we had to get another one, so hopefully that's an okay reason not to get pummeled by everyone for making you all wait so long. Imp gonna try really hard for now on to at least update once a week, so think of my extra extra effort as a thank you for all my wonderful reviewers and readers. Okay then. On with the chapter!

Ocean Blue Depths

Outside the Orphanage

Max was watching some of the smaller kids play outside on the old swings and slides about the playground while Tyson was asking Rei about what had happened. The blonde had heard the story a little too much now and didn't really need to pay attention. What they still didn't know though was what was going to happen to Rei. This couldn't really be considered a regular fight, since the raven-haired boy had no memory of what went on.

"Don't worry Rei, we wont let them take you away." Tyson said, trying to be comforting. It didn't really help much. "Thanks Tyson, but I don't even know what's going on myself." The raven-haired boy spoke in a very sorrowful voice, that didn't seem to fit him quite right.

"Well Rei, they cant throw you in jail, since your still a minor, so you might as well try and look on the bright side." Rei just lost all expression and everyone glared at Tyson.

"Tyson if you're just going to make stupid comments, don't speak at all." Kai spoke out harshly to the bluenette. Just because they were together now doesn't mean he can let the airhead spout off nonsense like that. Tyson was just slow enough to catch the face that his comment made upon Rei, and the glare he was receiving from Max. "Oh Rei I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just…" the bluenette looked a bit flustered before Rei cut in "Its okay Ty, I know you were just trying your best to make me feel better, thanks"

The four boys later went back inside the house and had dinner. This seemed to get Rei even more depressed since every time a person passed him; they either gave him a look of fear or a look of disgust. Max caught onto the looks rather quickly and led Rei out of the cafeteria.

"Don't worry about what they think Rei, I still know you're a good person. And not only me, all of us still care and respect you." Max said with a small sympathetic smile. Rei tried to smile, but it just seemed hollow and unreal to Max. "Thanks Max, but I sure don't feel like a good person, I could have killed him."

"You are though Rei, you're the one who got me to speak again. If it weren't for you, I might have been mute for the rest of my life. I chose to talk to you Rei, because.. I trust you." Rei stood there in shock of what the blonde was saying, no one had ever given Rei a second thought to treat him like Max has when he was growing up. He'd always been an outsider, until he came here. He had made friends that over time turned into his family, and a new love to try and pursue.

"Thank you Max, that really means a lot coming from you." For the first time all day Rei gave Max a true, sincere smile before leaning down and placing his lips over the blondes. The kiss was short lived because Rei soon turned away and went upstairs to the bedrooms leaving a very shocked and blushing Max behind.

Max slowly walked back into the cafeteria and sat down in his previous seat. He didn't know for how long, but he just sat there and stared at his food. "HELLO? Earth to Maxie!" Tyson's voice brought max out of his daze and he stared at the bluenette with a dumbfounded look. "Huh?" was all the blonde could think to say.

" I was asking where Rei went off to, you two went outside together and now he's gone." Max blushed a little at the memory and looked away. " I uhh, think he's gone off to bed already." Stuttered the blonde. "Okay then, good to know he's able to sleep still. That actually sounds like a good idea now that I think of it, even though it is only about nine, I'm still pretty tired from all that's been going on." Said Tyson as he stood from the table. Everyone else joined him and figured they should get some much-needed rest as well.

The Next Morning

All was quiet in the Sundale Orphanage in the chilly early morning of November. Nothing was wrong or out of place until about 7 o'clock. A single police car showed up, then another, and then a strange looking truck, like those prisoner carriers from movies. Nobody seemed to notice or hear the vehicles stop outside because not a single person stirred from sleep, except for Max.

He was the first to hear the screechy brakes from the prisoner truck, and the uneasy aura of what was to come, this was NOT going to be a good day.

Three police officers walked up to the door of the Sundale Orphanage and knocked on the door, while the fourth officer and the driver of the creepy truck stayed by the cars. Mr. Dickinson who was just waking up jumped out of bed when he heard the knock. He had no clue as to why anyone would be here this early in the morning without him knowing about it.

He swiftly walked to the front door and unlocked the locks to find three officers standing there and a few cars outside. When the curiosity finally overtook him he decided to ask " Is there anything I can help you with officers?" the only female officer stepped forward and handed Mr. D a paper and further explained as he read it. " Were here for Mr. Rei Kon, can we see him please? I'd like to speak with him in private." The lady officer seemed nice enough and she had a saddened look in her eye, like she didn't like what she was going to have to tell Rei.

Mr. D let the officers in and he went upstairs to get Rei. Most of the boys were up already, but a few (like Tyson) were still sleeping away. They had heard the commotion from downstairs, but couldn't make out the words being said. Mr. D entered with a bothered look upon his face, he had a crease on his forehead that he only got when he was real upset, everybody knew it and this made the boys uneasy.

"Rei, there are some people here to talk to you. Follow me downstairs please." Everyone's eyes turned to Rei. "Umm yes Mr. Dickinson, be right there." Was Rei's soft reply. He got up to leave and had Max grab his hand. Rei had never seen Max look so scared before, not in his face, but in those eyes of his. Rei gave a reassuring smile to the blonde and kissed his hand before disappearing down the stairs.

Still in the Room

"What do you think there talking to Rei about Kai?" asked Max filled with worry. Kai seemed bothered as well by all this, he didn't want Rei to leave, that boy was some of the reason why he didn't kill Tyson when he ticked him off, or beat the crap out of Tala when he threatened Kenny. " I don't know Max, but how about we find out ourselves eh? We should probably fill in Tyson before we go down there though." Kai said while pointing over to the sleeping mass of Tyson draped over the bed.

With Tyson up and panicked, the four boys, Max, Kai, Tyson, and Kenny all headed to the bottom of the staircase and listened for Rei.

With Rei

Luckily the room Rei was in with the officer lady was pretty close to the stairs, since the other two officers stood outside the room and played guard dogs, the boys had to listen the best they could without being spotted by the officers.

"…since you seemed to have blacked out and done this to the other boy without trying to, were going to have to place you under watch in a special facility for a while." Explained the lady cop calmly. "You will be well taken care of in their I promise, but you will not be allowed any visitors for about a month, it would mess with the process and you might not get better any sooner."

Rei tried to act calm and collected while the woman told him about what was being done with him, but the last part couldn't be true. He needed to see Max, he'd just showed the boy he cared for him and now they were splitting them apart! "NO! I can't go there! You can't take me away from my friends here, they're the only family I have!"

The woman's face saddened again as she looked at the boy, " I'm sorry Rei, but this is the only way you can get better and not go to Juvenal Hall for your actions. They can help you there and see what made you black out like this." Pleaded the officer.

"I don't care, I'd rather go to Juvie, at least there my friends can visit me." Stated the raven-haired boy stubbornly. "Actually Rei, if you were to go to Juvie, then you would be kept in isolation since they don't know if you'd black out again." Said the woman sadly.

"See Rei, that's why I want for you to go to The Clinic instead, at least there they can help you and treat you better." The woman placed her hand on top of Rei's and smiled to him "Please Rei, you a good kid and I don't want to see you in a place like Juvie." Rei had to give in, no matter how much he didn't want to leave, we was going to be forced to today, where he went was up to him. At least at 'The Clinic' he would be able to see Max and the others in a month or so. And he really did want help, he wouldn't know what to do if it happened again, especially to someone he loves.

"Alright, I guess since I have to leave here today one way or another, I might as well try and help myself and my friends by letting you guys take me to the better place." Rei looked to the floor and tried to keep the tears from falling.

By the stairs the four boys were in shock about Rei's decision. "So he's actually agreeing to go to some clinic for a month alone, and we cant even see him?" Tyson whispered to no one in particular. "Looks like it Ty." Said the slate haired boy behind him.

Max was lost in his own thoughts too much to notice the boys panic when the two officers came around the corner from the doorway and passed by the stairs. The other three went back up the stairs a bit as not to be seen, but Max was left behind, thinking. _'He cant leave now. Can he? I mean he just showed me that he actually cares for me too, and now he's gotta leave? And I can't even see him? No, this cant be right, he's gotta stay, he's just got to stay, I need him.'_ Tears started to pour down the blondes face as he realized that his Rei was leaving.

Rei walked out of the room following the woman, he was told to walk straight to the door and not look back to the house, they were on a time schedule and he needed to move fast, no time for good-byes. Mr. D had collected his belongings already and they had them outside. As he neared the door he passed the staircase and saw a patch of yellow out of the corner of his eye. He knew who it was, he couldn't possibly leave this place without saying bye to his Max first, time schedule or not.

"Max! I'm sorry I …I have to go now. It's just for a little while though. Its okay, you don't need to cry." Rei knelt down and wiped the tears from the boys face with his thumb. Max choked back a sob and managed to say that he'd been fearing, "I heard what they said, your gonna be leaving us… me. We can't see you for at least a month. I understand though Rei, this Clinic place is for the best, you're to good hearted for a place like Juvie. Just try and be safe okay?" Max tried to smile and make the boy feel better, but it just made Reis tears fall as well.

Rei leaned down and kissed Max with so much passion they almost forgot what was going on. For a split second everything in their world was perfect. That is until reality came back and ripped the boys apart. Rei had stood up and was grabbed by his wrist by the lady cop. He tried to pull back, he didn't want to leave Max, he couldn't leave him. He loved the boy! _'I love him? But how? It feels so right though, it has to be true!'_ The other two police officers came back inside after seeing the trouble the lady cop was having. One grabbed Rei by the waist and picked him up and the other grabbed his legs. He continued to struggle and Max shot up to save him. The female cop got Max and held him back as well, and Mr. Dickinson had to stop Kai and Tyson from joining in.

"I'll get you back Rei, don't worry. I'll see you again soon!" Max yelled to the raven-haired boy as he was being carried out the door. "I know you will Max, I LOVE YOU!"

That was it, Rei got carried out kicking and screaming to Max, while Max was doing the same inside for Rei. The Chinese boy was loaded into the creepy truck and taken away. While Max finally gave up and sobbed onto Tyson's shoulder. The police officers left, and the day looked like it had in the early morning before this all had happened. It was like the day reflected the boys feelings perfectly, it was about to rain, in the middle of a cold harsh November.

TBC whew, I hope that was okay. This chapter was pretty sad I think, a little long for me too. I hope you all like, reviews are always a treat. Thankies Mew


	9. White as snow

Kay don't kill me please. I feel horrible for not updating, but I'm finally enjoying my summer for once, since I've had summer school for the past 3 years. But at least I updated this story quicker than my other story, guess that a plus. I'm starting my own story on soon as well.

Thanks everyone for all your wonderful reviews, ya always brighten my day! This chapter is going to be a bit different, most of it is in the characters Point Of View, but I like writing that way better. Now without further adieu. Plushies and strawberry Pocky for all! And chapter nine of…

Ocean Blue Depths

Rei's P.O.V.

These tiles are still ice cold, even though I've been laying on them for a few hours. This whole place sickens me, its purely white walls…floors…ceilings, everything. It seems so bright, but there's no light at all. I'm still really dizzy, I can't seem to understand where I am at all. I just know…that Max isn't here. I miss him so dearly. Maybe another nap would do me some good.

The nap didn't last long, since I got here I haven't been able to sleep for very long. Or at least I don't think it's long, there are no clocks here. Just a bare white room, slightly padded walls, ice-cold tiled floor. And a white painted metal door. How I hate that door, nothing good comes through it, just more doctors.

The sick creepy doctors who come in here and take me away also wear white. My clothes are white as well. The only contrast to the white is my long black hair that isn't in its tie since they took it away. They put all those weird drugs in me, in what seems like the same white room, except this one has a long rectangular mirror in it. There's a cold steel bed with a white sheet that they tie my wrists, ankles and neck to.

The shots don't hurt so bad anymore, I think I'm getting used to them. They actually make me feel kind of nice since that's the only time I can get some sleep. But even in my sleep, I still can't forget about my Max. He wouldn't like this place, such a colorful person would surely die in here. No colors, none at all. Just black…and white. I'm feeling dizzy again…the black is taking the room away, maybe I'll have a sweet dream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Orphanage (Tysons P.O.V.)

Max hadn't talked or done anything in a few days and I'm starting to worry. Actually now that I think of it, I've been worried since Max had cried himself to sleep the morning when Rei left and didn't wake up till the next afternoon. I may not be the smartest of the bunch but I know that if Max keeps this up, he's going to get himself sick.

Kai seemed worried, even though he wouldn't really admit to it. You can just tell ya know? Kenny said Max was in shock or something like that, and that's why he didn't wake up for so long. I trust what Kenny says, he is after all the brains in our little group.

I hope Rei is okay, they did say he was going to be alrite in that Clinic place, but that truck was so creepy! What if the whole place was like that. They could be running all sorts of test on him, and trying to turn his hair into pen ink! Oh pen ink you say? Well I always thought that Rei's hair looked like a liquid, kind of like ink from a really nice pen. It's all black and flowey, those monsters! That has to be it!

Actually I shared that theory already with Kai, he smacked me on the back of my head. Said something about them taking 'care' of Rei and certainly not trying to use his hair for ink of all things. I don't know though, we shall see in about 27 days when the month is over, whether or not Rei will be bald. And yes I have been counting, it's for Maxie, I bet he likes to know that the time is less each passing day.

Wonder if Maxie hasn't been talking again because he's to busy thinking about what the evil scientists are doing to Rei's pretty hair. I should go and have a chat with him later about that so he doesn't worry, Kai knows all and I'm sure Rei's hair will be fine.

That's it! I can go talk to Maxie! I bet he needs someone to cuddle with since Rei isn't here. When Rei left and Kai took Maxie up stairs to sleep, I started to cry and Kai came down then held me for a really long time till I fell asleep too. I know if Kai were in Rei's position I'd be clinging to Maxie like a koala bear. Now where is that boy? Oh right, he's probably up stairs in the rooms.

Max's P.O.V.

He left, and somehow I was surprised that he did. They always leave but I somehow had forgotten that with him. I just thought it was finally over, I was hoping that maybe I could be cared for by someone and actually return the feelings myself. Heh, stupid really.

Thinking I could ever really be loved by someone and have them stay with me. Just like Mom, and Richie, even Darian. Well actually I ran away from Darian, but he still found a way to hurt me I guess. He was the reason I came here after all, and right now I'm in more pain than he's ever inflicted on me.

Mom was ripped away by that bastard of a Father I had. He deserves his place in that damned prison. Richie was the only one I actually spoke to before Rei and my Mom. He really did care for me, even though all the care in the world couldn't save him from a cancer I guess. They let me out of the Orphanage once every week to see him, that was till he died.

And then came Darian. The guy was just not right. Mentally he figured that he should be the most respected person in the world, and when he wanted something, he got it. Sadly he happened to hate Richie with a passion, but liked me. He wanted me not to love, but to use. So naturally he put on his façade and tricked me into liking him. I would practically do anything just to feel like I was loved just a little.

I don't know how I put up with it for so long. Through all the times he'd hit me, and then say sorry, I would always forgive him. I was such a stupid kid…I still am a stupid kid. I might as well just shut up and die alone. Then maybe I can be with Mom and Richie again.

I must look so pathetic just sitting in here on my bed for days on end. No body has bothered to talk to me. I was right that no one could ever care for me. I can barley feel anymore, it doesn't even register to me as my feet walk towards the open window in the room. The day looks the same as it was when they took Rei from me. It's starting to rain finally.

It feels nice, the icy cold drops hitting my face as it splashes against the windowsill. Lets me know that I am actually still alive, and I can feel things.

General View

"Maxie? Hey Maxie where are you…oh." The question seemed to be so much louder in such a quiet room. "Max, what are you doin over there? Your going to catch a cold that way buddy." Tyson said a little sadly. He knew that Max didn't care if he got sick now. All he wanted was Rei.

Tyson went up to the blonde and gave him a hug from behind. He felt the smaller boy's muscled tense at the contact, but that just made Tyson squeeze the blonde a little harder. "I know you miss Rei, Maxie but you cant just stay up here forever. The rest of the guys are worried sick about you, and believe me Hilary is a total wreck about this whole thing." Tyson spoke in a low tone to the blonde. He didn't really expect an answer from him but he just continued anyway. "We all miss Rei too, but we want you to be okay also. Since he's not here rite now, were the ones who have to take care of you for him, alright." Tyson said in a claming way.

Tyson looked over the blondes shoulder to see his face, which seemed to get sadder than before he started. The only thing Tyson could think of that the boy would get so upset about, just happened to be that absolute last thing on the blondes mind. "Don't worry Maxie, Rei will still have hair when we go visit him soon. He's got to much hair to turn it all into ink in just a month." Tyson finished with a triumphant smile as he walked back to the door. Max just stared at the bluenette like he was crazy.

"Come on Maxie, the gang wants to see you downstairs pronto!" Tyson waved to the blonde and headed down stairs. _' He's gone insane. Poor Tyson, and here I thought I took it hard.'_ The blonde followed the now insane Tyson downstairs to see the rest of his family.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rei's P.O.V.

Someone's carrying me, back to my room I suppose. The person isn't warm at all, it's actually unnerving to have someone touch me. My neck hurts a lot, it feels like a vampire sucked my dry. I've been so weak since I got here, I couldn't run away if I tried.

I hope I'm not like this when the others come to see me, I really wouldn't want them to worry about me. I'm starting to wonder what all these drugs are doing to me, I haven't eaten since yesterday I think. I don't really know anymore, all the days are starting to blend together

Well I know I'm back in my room at least now, the doctor just laid me down in front of the door on the inside of my room, I'd know these tiles anywhere. I suppose I should crawl back to my lovely corner, but it seems pointless. But that's when I hear it, what is that noise? Tapping? Yeah I'm pretty sure it is. But usually this room is completely silent, its soundproof or something. Then what's the noise?

I guess opening my eyes would be a good idea, but I'm just so tired. Think I'll just lay here a bit and listen. The sound is actually pretty rhythmic, there's some other noises too. I can't quite place them though. I hear breathing, but it could just be my own. Seems course though considering I'm barley breathing at all.

I'm starting to think its just the drugs they shot into my neck, I don't hear the tapping anymore. But I still hear that breathing, it's louder now. In..out..in..out..wait I feel that. Its not my breathing, there's someone here, just above me. I feel the whiteness of the room burn my eyes as they shoot open, and I see the blurry figure looming over me.

My eyes cant seem to clear though, and the figure sits perfectly still over me, what's going on? I try and ask who it is, but my voice is lost somewhere in my throat. I blink my eyes a few times and the room seems to stand still long enough for me to look at the figure above me rather clearly. A boy?

Snowy white hair, and piercing green eyes were the first thing I took in. he seems a bit pale and really scared. Though I think I should be the scared one. I just stare up at him while he stares back. He looks like he hasn't seen anyone in a long time, or I look like an old friend of his. Sadly I think it's the first. He looks about my age, maybe a year or so younger, like Max.

He finally moves and I watch him as he leans back from his knees and sits on his legs. I almost missed it at first, but he spoke as well. I believe he asked who I was. I simply stare. I try and talk again and get a small noise from my throat. It hurt a lot to try and talk but I did it anyway. I needed to find out why he was in here all of a sudden. "M-my name is Rei." I had to pause real quick, it took more effort than I ever would have thought just to talk.

"You?" not exactly what I wanted to ask, but all I could really manage at the moment. He seemed to smile a bit as I tried to prop myself up on my elbow to look at him better while he answered. "The names Cutter."

TBC

Okay I hope everyone enjoys, at least a little. Sorry if you guys don't like the character point of views, tell me if it was to confusing.

Oh yeah and Cutter is my own character, so uhh, nobody steal him without permission, kay! X3 Anyhoo, I want to update this one within the week with my other story. So I'll see ya again soon, thank your readers!


	10. Takin' out the trash!

Yay new chapter for everyone! Thank you all for the reviews. You are all very loved. I wanted to do this chapter as soon as I could so everyone can learn more about my mysterious Cutter.

This chapter is going to consist mostly in 'the Clinic' so there's not a lotta Maxie and the gang, but they do make an appearance. Oh yeah and if this chapter seems a bit…off, I'm blaming it on the fact that I gave blood today. Yay me. Here it is yall.

Ocean Blue Depths

Rei's P.O.V.

I winched a bit as I laid back down after the white haired boy had said his name. He looked concerned for me, thought I'm not sure why and asked if I was okay, but I nodded my head anyway. I noticed that he was wearing the same pajama like white uniform that I was, but his had a barcode on the end of his right sleeve. He seemed to look a little bit nervous and he ran his fingers over the barcode while staring at the ground.

His hair blended into the background of the room almost perfectly, it was short and sticking up in all sorts of odd directions. I hadn't noticed this until I got a good look at him from my place on the floor, but his eyes seemed almost a faded green.

I was beginning to think that maybe this place magically sucked the color out of anything that happens to step inside this hellhole. Maybe my hair to would soon turn white, and my eyes as well. He seemed already half way there. I must have been staring really bad or just giving him a weird look because he soon started to blush a bit and look away, still rubbing the barcode on his long sleeve almost compulsively.

" Do you know why you're here um, Rei?" he must not have been able to take the silence anymore. I found my throat to be feeling a bit better now, so I propped myself up against the metal door of the small room and faced towards the strange boy.

"Actually no, this is the first time since I got here that I've seen anyone other than doctors." He didn't seem all that shocked. He just nodded and looked to the floor again.

"Umm, are you feeling okay? I know they drugged you, your not still dizzy are you?" he asked in a strangely caring fashion. I just smirked a bit and told him I was fine, but his worried expression never left him. He didn't seem like much of a talker so I thought it would be easier for us if I asked him what we were thinking.

" Cutter, do you know what this place is exactly? He nodded but just looked to the floor again while rubbing the barcode on his sleeve. It took a minute but he finally decided to reply.

"This is a place that they take people to with rare diseases or disorders. They experiment on us to the can make a cure or something to these ailments. I've been stuck with a couple people before, but not for very long. I think they do this to see how we react to other people." He gave a sigh and sat down cross-legged a few feet in front of me

"How do you know all this, Cutter?" I asked looking a little more than puzzled I'm sure. He just fidgeted with the barcode once again and looked about the room while he answered. "Well I got some information from the others I've been stuck with, but mostly just observation on my part."

"What do you mean observation?" I haven't seen anything in this place worth observing, not that I've tried really, but still. "When they take me to the other room to get the shots, I look at the bottles they take the medicine from, I was studying to be a doctor so I'm aware of some of the things they're using on us."

To say I looked shocked was an understatement, I could believe that a place like this would have no problem taking some orphan here to study. But a kid studying to become a doctor, with a family no doubt just surprised me a little.

"So then what are the things they keep injecting us with?" he tried to give me a small smile, he most likely saw how worried I looked. "Just tranquilizers and med's to enhance a persons brainwave patterns so their graphs come out better. Nothing that can really harm you Rei, so try not to worry."

I did. How could I not worry when I'm trapped in a foreign place without Max or the gang. I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared at the white floor for a while. Cutter shifted around a bit and looked to be thinking as well, he never let go of that barcode for more than a few seconds the whole time we were talking.

I think I'll take a little cat nap, I'm pretty tired now this is the most human interaction I've had in a while.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the House

Max at on the loveseat next to the couch and plush chair that surrounded the small coffee table in the center of the room, he was listening to the others talk about this and that not really paying attention.

He managed a small smile a while ago when Tyson decided to get Hilary mad enough to chase him screaming how she was going to kill him with the fuzzy end of her toothbrush. Tyson tried to hide behind Kai, but he just shoved Tyson to the growling girl so she could jump o him and beat him down a few pegs.

Kai pulled the blonde aside a little later to ask if Tyson had mentioned anything about ink. With a worried look to Tyson, Kai explained to the blonde that Tyson was in fact in his normal mindset, and not to worry about him going insane. This made Max feel a little bit better, but it also worried him that Tyson could think things like that with a clear mind.

Trying to keep a clear mind himself didn't seem to be going all to well with the blonde, all his thoughts kept drifting off back to Rei. Those thoughts made Max's eyes water a little and he had to hide his face so the others wouldn't worry.

Surprisingly Tyson was the one who noticed Max's change of moods. So he did what he thought anyone who was sad would want. He got up and dragged the blonde out of the room, after closing the door and leaving the rest of the occupants a little confused. He didn't stop until they were outside in the rain and then he gave Max the biggest hug he could manage. He knew Max loved the rain, he had told him that when the blonde still talked.

So he figured this would be nice for the blonde boy. Just to sit outside a bit with a friend who loves him, in his favorite weather would make anyone a bit happier. And it did, Max felt a lot better actually. The realization that he had a great friend that he could trust with his life was still here, and along with the rest of his new found family, made the blonde give his first real smile since Rei left.

He returned Tyson's hug and gave the boy a small "Thank you Ty." The bluenette pulled away and gave the blonde a big smile with a little victory pose. "No problem Maxie! Its what I'm here for. Now come on inside before we both catch colds." Said the bluenette as he ran to the stairs leading to the back door of the house.

Max stood there a second and tilted his head to the sky and closed his eyes. He knew that even though Rei was gone, he wasn't even close to being alone like before. He still had his best friend and new family with him, and his Mom and Richie to look over him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rei's P.O.V.

I suddenly got jarred out of my nap when I felt the icy-cold tiles slam into my face. I know that I couldn't have just fallen over, it was like someone pushed me. That when I realized that Cutter was leaning over me again and had that same concerned look of his. The side of my face hurt a lot, but I decided I was still to weak and tired to move.

I was now in the middle of the room lying on my stomach, and the door had been opened? That must be why I fell so hard, I was leaning on the door when I went to sleep. Cutter was still talking to me thought I couldn't seem to hear him at the moment. He crawled next to me and was looking at something near the door with a disgusted look.

It was them, those sick creepy doctors that always stood there no doubt smirking evilly behind those paper masks they wore. They advanced upon him and grabbed his arms, there were 3 doctors total. I wondered why seeing as only one doctor came to get me. But I saw him fight back, as they raised him off the floor he kicked the third doctor in the face and he fell back. The other two reacted quickly and went to control him. But as one leaned down a bit to catch his leg, he used his other knee to effectively knee him in the face as well.

The third seemed to all but drop him to the floor and run out of the room then slamming the metal door shut. Cuter crawled over to the two fallen doctors and searched their coats. He pulled out a card of some sort and smiled a bit as he eyed it more closely. "Perfect." Was the only thing that escaped his lips.

He crawled back over to me and looked down at me again with worry. I could hear him now as he spoke "Rei, I'm going to let you carry this okay? This card is going to get us out of here I promise. They're going to come back for me in a second, and also to take care of your head. You hit it pretty hard when you fell, so it's bleeding a bit. But you'll be fine, just trust me." He winked as he said the last three words.

4 doctors came through the door a second later and while two carried out the fallen ones, the other two eyes Cutter with disgust. The first rushed forward enough for him to duck out of the way and come up in front of the doc. Apparently their used to such things with him because the doctor then held him steady while the other came forward and shot cutter in the neck with a lime green liquid.

It took a couple seconds later for Cutter to completely lose consciousness. But the doctor dropped him as soon as he was out and kicked him in the stomach from annoyance. Yeah like that does a while lot of good when he's not conscious, idiot doctors. Cutter was being carried out when another doctor came in with a first aid kit.

His cold hands lifted my head off the floor after turning me on my back. His hands were cold, just like the rest of them. He cleaned the small cut on my forehead and put a butterfly stitch on it. He shown a flashlight in my eyes for a second and then nodded He let me go and left as swiftly as he came in.

I hope Cutter's alright, I wonder if he does that every time they try and take him. Even if he doesn't, I give him credit for taking out two of those guys.

TBC

Hope that was okay, and Yay for me. I did update within a week! Just like I said. Wooo go Mew. Anyways thanks for reading everyone, reviews are like sugar to me, it's the bestest thing in the world!


End file.
